Classifying a product description, provided by a customer of a print shop, into the vocabulary (ontology) of the print shop is typically performed in a completely ad-hoc manner. Product description formats, such as JDF Product Intent Nodes, are intended to formalize the description of a product to make translation to a workflow easier. However, classification of print product descriptions is still typically undertaken by manual classification of the formal product description into the print shop vocabulary. In fact, the use of formal product descriptions can even make manual classification more difficult since a person is usually required to interpret the formal product descriptions constructs visually, that is, by reading them. Since such constructs are not typically meant to be human-readable this can be a difficult task and prone to error. Known methods of classifying print product descriptions are therefore based on random or improvised approaches which cannot reliably and accurately provide the most appropriate classification and which, therefore, result in inefficient and time consuming classification of the print product descriptions.
There is a need to provide a methodology of classifying print product descriptions into print shop vocabulary which can make translation of the product description to workflow easier.
The embodiments disclosed herein therefore directly address the shortcomings of known techniques of classifying print product descriptions by providing a methodology which enables print product descriptions to be effectively and rapidly classified into a system of classification.